


The SexBot AU

by LessesMore



Category: DRV3, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Futuristic setting???, IDK everything is just more advanced I guess, Kaito is encouraging, Kiibo is clueless, M/M, NSFW, Other, Rantaro is flirty, Shuichi is nervous, Smut, sexbot au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LessesMore/pseuds/LessesMore
Summary: The sexbot au.Shuichi Saihara gets recommended by a friend to try out a sex bot service in the town, but instead of just having a good night out, he finds the love of his life. The same one who sucked his dick that evening.In which Succichi fucks a toaster and then courts it.





	1. {Chapter 1} First Glimpse Of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Thank you for deciding to read this.  
> I’ve been wanting to write this for months now but just haven’t had the motivation until recently.  
> I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long ass introduction that isn’t really necessary but is here anyway.

“Are you sure this is a good idea, Kaito?” 

“Of course it is! I had a buddy of mine confirm it was legit.”

Shuichi gave the other a concerned side glance, keeping his main focus on the building in front of them, though shifting his gaze suspiciously.

“...I never questioned that it was not, legit, Kaito. I was just thinking if it was right for me is all.”

Now it was Kaitos turn to give a concerned look, raising an eyebrow at the questioning from the other, crossing his arms by his chest and tilting his head.

Shuichi’s expression fell flat, now turning to view the taller of the two.

“Kaito, have you...?”

“Have I what?”

“Have you... used, these services before?”

Kaito fell back where he was standing, face contorting to one with worry, regret and shock.

“What!? N-No way! Of course not.” 

He fumbled for words, stuttering here and there, obviously a guilty party. 

“S’just like I told ya’! A friend told me about this place!”

Shuichi rolled his eyes. He had suspicions Kaito had visited this place before, seeing how eager he was for him to try it out. This just confirms his thoughts, though, he had confirmed them from the beginning.

“Sure thing, Kaito.”

“Y-Yeah! Now, are you gonna do this or what?”

He was quick to change the subject, surprised relief influencing his stance and words. He looked very determined to make Shuichi go through whatever he was about to - kicking or screaming it seemed. 

But he was sure Kaito would back down if he did actually say no. 

“It’s too late to go back at this point, so, yes? It was hard to find a parking spot so we should -“

“-Make the most of it!”

Kaito had butted in, eagerly pushing Shuichi forward with his hands on his back, pushing him up to the front doors of the facility.

They were glass, black, the type you can’t see into but can see out of, Shuichi noted, as well as the seemingly blank décor of the outer area. ‘Discreet service’, he remembers being printed on the flyer he had received from Kaito.

They really did live up to their word.

Kaito held open the door for Shuichi to go through, but he didn’t do it on his own, Kaito continuing to guide him with his hands until he was fully inside himself.

The room was mostly black, the shades not quite grey but almost there, nice and soft on the eyes. 

There was a counter and someone sitting behind it, covered by another black glass panel. Shuichi could see their hands through a small hole at the bottom of the panel, folded elegantly together, a ring or two on each hand. 

It was very familiar to the way banks used to be built. 

Kaito took Shuichi up to the desk, nudging him with his elbow to speak up, folding his arms on the dark surface.

“Ow - oh I mean, excuse me?”

Shuichi fumbled, voice unintentionally going a little higher, trying to get the attention of whoever was sitting there.

“‘Evenin’,”

The voice was deep, almost sultry, in a pleasantly calm tone that really contrasted to the feel of the building.

“Appointment or booking?” 

“Appointment.” 

Kaito affirmatively said, sliding Shuichi a smug expression, like one a kid would send a friend as they were about to do something stupid.

“Perfect. The two of you goin’ in or just one lucky fellow?”

Kaito gave a small laugh, cheery and short, Shuichi almost shuddering at the thought of the two of them going together.

“Ah, j-just one, please.”

“Appointment number seven, initials double s, set for nine thirty?”

Kaito grinned, leaning on the counter. 

“Yup! That’s the one!”

The voice on the other end laughed, velvety and smooth, clearly amused by Kaitos response.

“Oo, eager aren’t we? I’m guessing you’re the one that’s going in tonight?”

“Actually no, it’s this little buddy here who’s getting the pleasure tonight!”

Kaito almost roared, thumping his hand on Shuchis back twice, supposed to be a pat, though it felt more like several punches.

Shuichi just blushed and awkwardly coughed, trying to avoid speaking, hiding his mouth with his hand. 

“Ah I see, you a newcomer then?”

The voice asked.

Shuichi coughed more.

Kaito scoffed at his behaviour, half a laugh. 

“Yeah. He’s a lil’ nervous s’all.”

Kaito rubbed his shoulder reassuringly, trying to be a bit more gentle this time.

“Everyone is.”

The person confirmed, smile evident in their tone, Shuichi noticed.

“Getting back on track, do you have your -“

“Oh yeah, I’m really sorry I forgot.”

Shuichi almost panicked, retrieving his MonoPad from his back pocket, sliding it across the counter, seeing the other person had theirs out too. The two pads made a small beep in confirmation after barely touching for more than a second, signalling that Shuichis appointment ticket had been scanned and valid.

“Perfect. Just one more thing before you go,”

Kaito gave Shuichi a look, one he couldn’t quite figure out, before the person finished their sentence.

“enter your fantasy in here? Or inside?”

Fantasy? Shuichi looked at Kaito questioningly, before it finally clicked in his mind.

He had forgotten to plan it.

Without thinking, he blurted out a quick “Inside”, the worry of embarrassing himself further by having to tell the clerk his desires pushing his voice to react. 

“Are you sure? You don’t have to tell me directly, it’s a very discreet service -“

Shit shit shit. Well. There’s no going back now. Well done Saihara well fucking done.

“Ah no, no thank you, inside is fine.”

“Suit yourself.”

He looked to Kaito, who had his head in his hands, Shuichi could tell his disappointment and embarrassment for him. Man. 

He could hear a few taps of fingers on a screen, before another beep came from his MonoPad on the counter, it lighting up with a confirmation. 

“Alright, you’re all set. Just scan your pad against the last door to the left and have a great night.”

“Th-That’s it?”

Shuichi asked, the whole process seeming a little too simple for him. Though, he did let Kaito do all the bookings for him, so he probably missed a lot of information but -

“Yep. That’s all there is to it. Discreet is our middle name.”

“Oh.”

Shuichi responded, looking to the door that proceeds further into the building and then at Kaito.

“Hey, don’t worry bro. I’ll just be waiting here for ya, so if you chicken out or anything we can go straight home.”

Shuichi nodded at the other, a quiet thanks passed to him, looking to the floor.

“You two did come in a little early, so if you need to wait it’s no problem, just sit yourselfs down.”

Kaito took Shuichis hand and guided him over to a small love seat at the wall, opposite the clerk, and sat down with him.

He looked into Shuichis eyes, giving him the famous Momota look of, “It’s alright. I’m here for you. Whatever you say goes.”.

Shuichi nodded again, a small smile gracing his lips, tightening his grip on the others hand.

“It’s fine, Kaito. I promise. If I need to chicken out, I’ll leave.”

“That’s my sidekick. Good job bro, I’m proud of you.”

Shuichi let out a small laugh, before standing up, still smiling at the other.

“Don’t worry about being nervous,”

The voice spoke.

“This guy here was shaking in his astronaut boots before he went in.”

They said, pointing a manicured hand through the gap in the panel at Kaito, a playfulness to their voice.

“Wh-What? No way! No way Shuichi don’t believe this guy he’s - wait a minute I thought you guarantee discretion?”

Kaito boomed, cheeks heavily coloured and fists clenched, though he knew he meant no harm.

“Ah ah ah, you of all people should know we don’t tolerate any kind of violence in here space boy.”

The clerk teased, Kaito grumbling something under his breath, sitting down with a huff, now fully aware Shuichi knew of his visit to this place.

Shuichi just awkwardly laughed, sensing a bit of tension between the two. He got to the desk and took his pad back, thanking the other person as they waved to him.

He didn’t hear anything else from the pair when he opened the next door, though he was sure he’d come back to them arguing about something.

Kaito seemed to be familiar with the person behind the glass, knowing that they’re a guy, plus their conversations seem to be playful flirting.

Oh well. That’s not for him to worry about.

Through the door, was a black hallway, barely partially lit with blue lights, looking almost like when you walk into a cinema that’s already started playing the movie.

The hall stretches to his left and his right, going surprisingly far down compared to how small the entrance of the building made it look.

To the left, he turned and begins walking. He sees one door, as he walks through until he reaches the end.

The final door is typically black, with a small tablet insert on the side. He slips his pad inside, watching as the lights in the hall flicker green for a moment, as well as one on the insert and the door.

He hears an unlocking sound, as well as a small bell. He takes back his pad, pushing it into his back pocket once again before gently pushing open the door. 

“Good evening. How may I please you tonight?”


	2. {Chapter 2} I Choose You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you believe in love at first sight?  
> Shuichi Saihara loses his mental virginity at the sight of a hot robot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah finally! It took a while but here’s the second thing to this lil chapter!  
> It definitely makes an improvement compared to the last one, which was a big ol’ train wreck in my opinion;;;  
> But alas!~  
> I hope you enjoy!~

“Good evening. How may I please you tonight?”

A soothing voice spoke as the door opened, Shuichi taking his first step inside, immediately wincing at the contrast of the room compared to the dark, barely lit hallways.

As his eyes began to adjust, he takes note of the questionable decor inside. White walls, white ceiling and white floor, oddly specific for this type of thing. 

He steps further inside, catching sight of a bed at the back wall of the room, just hearing the clicking sound of the door closing behind him.

There was a figure sitting on the left side of the bed more to the wall, it’s back against the headboard, legs crossed out in front of it, one ankle overlapping the other, looking to Shuichi with a gentle gaze.

“Please, come sit with me and we shall discuss your terms.”

It beckoned, patting its palm down onto the mattress, inviting Shuichi to come and sit with it.

“Welcome,”

It’s voice was smooth, pleasantly soft, fitting the angelic white of the room, calming Shuichis quickened heart beat.

“I am your bot for this evening.”

Shuichi nodded, keeping his eyes on the bots, dragged in with their gentle ocean blue colour that left him longing to see the waves.

“You have chosen to discuss your ideal fantasy here, would you please be so kind as to tell me of your conditions?”

It smiled, almost charmingly, tilting its head ever so slightly to its right, the movement making its skin shimmer in the light. The colour was white, one that glimmered and shone like pearls, which Shuichi found enticing.

White hair delicately cupped it’s face, naturally sideswept and messy, making it look approachable and relaxed. 

Black fabric was wrapped around its body, with small details accentuated in a sleek silver, hugging its form and fitting it like a glove. Shuichi could see every curve on its body, every dip of their artificial joints and more. 

He was at a bit of a loss for words, completely starstruck by the bots appearance, wanting to know more and more.

“Hey, uhm..”

He went to speak, noticing the nervousness in his voice, he softly cleared his throat.

“What’s your name?”

He asked, slowly sitting down on the mattress, keeping his eyes on the bot in front of him.

“Whatever you want it to be.”

They said, quite obviously as a general response, they’ve clearly had this question before.

“No, No.”

He said, disappointed with his first answer.

“I meant you’re real name. What do they call you here?”

He questioned further.

They seemed a little shocked by it, caught off guard. They opened their mouth to speak though nothing came out, and as they shut it again they looked off to the side, thinking.

“Though I do not think this is relevant information for your terms - It’s k one b zero.”

Shuichi drew closer, scooting up on the mattress, leaning forward with a hand on the bed in front of him for support.

Neither spoke up, staying quiet for a few moments, studying each other’s faces, until the silence broke the bot.

“...but, I doubt that is the answer you are wanting...”

They almost whispered, Shuichi tilting his head in interest, urging them to continue.

“They call me Keebo.”

Shuichis felt his insides sparking, a heat within him burning, delighting at the new lump of coal to their flames, the name Keebo.

“Keebo?”

Shuichi repeated, making sure he got it right, rolling the name off of his tongue to see how it sounds. 

“It’s pretty, I like it.”

He said, smiling, Keebo in return giving a confused look, soon turning bashful, smiling back at Shuichi.

“I-I’m glad you do.”

The bots cheeks seemed to turn a tinted pink, their eyes lighting up in a new way, smiling to Shuichi with a determined look.

“What’s yours?”

Shuichi felt a bit embarrassed that he didn’t tell him before, answering with a slight chuckle.

“Ah, I’m Shuichi.”

He said, watching Keebos face light up even more.

“It suits you!”

They exclaimed happily, soon realising their volume, then awkwardly fake coughing.

Their shared joy soon faded though, Keebo giving Shuichi a more monotone and flat look, which really didn’t suit the bot, Shuichi thought. 

“Going back to earlier, I’d like to ask you about your fantasy.”

“Oh.. yeah.”

Shuichi mumbled, thinking it over in his head. He hadn’t really planned up this far, for how much of a nervous wreck he was about coming here, he hadn’t really thought about it.

“If you wish, I can list all of the kinks, fetishes, scenarios and forms I can take on in alphabetical order -“

Keebo started, Shuichi already waving his hands out in front of him and wanting to hear no more.

“A-Ah, n-no, it’s fine, really.”

He stuttered, Keebo giving a confused look, before affirmatively nodding.

“Understood.”

Shuichi found it an odd disconnection, how Keebo looked and sounded so real, and yet had all these bland boring mandatory things they needed to say.

Shuichi was lucky in that he had managed to get the bot to open up to him a little, which was a bit strange in all honesty, why him?

Though as he mulled everything over in his head, he finally settled on something, looking to Keebo with a smile.

“I, think I know what I want now.”

“And what would that be?”

Keebo asked with a warm smile, making Shuichi more confident in his decision, inching closer to the bot and placing his hand on the others.

“I’d like you, Keebo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hopefully the next part will be up shortly.  
> Feel free to tell me any mistakes I made or ideas you have for the series!  
> <3


End file.
